warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bluesky1
Please refrain from creating pointless pages and coping other users. Please change your user page from Bluestar4oakheart's. 22:00, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Impersonating You impersonated Moonflight! I reported you to Moonflight, and you will most likely be banned! 22:51, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Please don't delete the template and I change your sig back to a normal sig instead of Moonflight's. 23:37, June 2, 2011 (UTC) even though you won't listen, i'm going to tell you again, change you user page, change your sig, and don't delete that delete templates! 23:40, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I'm not going to be rude. I promise. I just wanted to say you make a point with the 'I can do anything on here' thingy. :) Graystripefan101 >:o look, don't copy me. JUST STOP IT! i'll report u. u want that? 17:44, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Bluesky1 you are impersonating another user and using Moonflight's signature you will be reported unless this stops immediately. Final warning you can't dcline images just because you feel like it. Please, no more imamating people ethier. This is the final warning. 19:53, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Stop impersonating people. i saw your post on PCA's Talkpage, and, apparently, you've been warned before. This is your final warning. Continue with this behavior once more, you will be reported, and most likely banned. 19:55, June 4, 2011 (UTC) hey bluesky, i totally agree! I can do ANYTHING I want!!! I impersonated a couple users around here, and I just got done with my ban. i mean, the staff are idiots 20:21, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Don't you DARE call Moonflight an idiot!! And you, Wikia contributor above, you should get ready for a life time ban if I don't hunt you down and kick your a@&! 20:26, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Mmm-hmm. Right. You do realize that once you're banned, it blocks your whole I.P.? So, then, you'll have to go to a different computer every 100 square miles. Unless you move a LOT, I suggest you stop. 20:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC) They think they're so special, well, they're not! They are @$$ holes Well, too bad for that. When we ban you, which will happen, she might end up being banned as well, since her account is still within the area of your I.P.. I'm sorry, but's that's how it works. 20:45, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Well... You do that there is a page history and that people can easily tell who left the message, and the staff does ban users indefinitely and that the whole I.P is blocked meaning you can't get on another account if you are banned, just some things to think about testing it. Lets see if my sig works! 14:20, June 15, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker 14:20, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm Maplepool! Hi, its good that your sorry, just no more ok? any question you have, ask me, I'll do my best to help, and if you want a charart, I'll happliy make you one ^^ Maple♥poolSchool? Pfft. SUMMERTIME! 22:51, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Something good I want to say You know what, I think those users who didn't forgive you should remember this little lesson: Your beginning may have had a bad start, but the future is what you make it to be. Got it from Kung Fu Panda 2. You may have had a bad start when you started the WWiki, but you will make your future a good one by becoming a useful member of WWiki. Join a project, make some Charart, make more friends on the wiki, set a goal, tell the WWiki about your good side. make yourself shine! I wish you good luck, Bluesky1 00:40, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Ad if you want to get yourself off the vandals page erase the comment with the stop sign, and other bad messages as well. 19:27, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Just wanted to say hello, 'cause we're kits together in PCA! :) 15:52, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm brackentail I just wanted to say hi necause were both new! :D You might want to erase all the bad coments up top and the stop sighn. if you have any questions, Ill try my best to answere them for you. BrackentailLionblaze 01:59, March 2, 2012 (UTC)